Peverell lord in Game Of Thrones
by wildedge
Summary: What if Harry was given a second chance how would he change the game of thrones.
1. Chapter 1

After seeing the lack of fanfics in the Harry Potter Game of thrones Archive decided to write one myself. I encourage others to do the same. This takes place a year before Robert takes the iron throne, note Harry is born 281 AL.

Chapter 1

Harry laid on the ground gasping for air, yet Happy as in his hands he grasped both the elder wand and the wand he won from Draco Malfoy. Voldermort was gone that was all that mattered to him as he laid there dying, all that happened to him that day had really taken its toll as his heart started to give out on him. "Hehe, I guess this is the end, I just wish I had another chance, a chance at a life with family." He thought one last time as his heart beat for the last time.

"Come on Milady just one more push!" Exclaimed the lady as a beautiful blonde haired woman.

Obviously in labor lied on the bed giving birth to her only child, "I can see the head Milady just one more big push." She said.

With a ferocious shriek she managed to push her child out. Baby's crying was music to Lorelei Lannister she held out her arms even though she was suffering blood loss. She cooed at the baby in her arms, "Hadrian James Peverell that is your name my angel, James in honor of your father who had succumbed to sickness not too long ago." She said gazing lovingly at the bundle in her arms.

She handed the baby back to the lady in waiting and fell back on her bed, the heat of the city they lived in was unusually uncomfortable. It was worth it though leaving Westeros and escaping to the free city Pentos, that was two years ago. She had lost her beloved James six months ago, he was the last of his family the rest was wiped out by the mad king. The Peverells were an old family as old as the Starks though they owned a small piece of land in the North. They were incredibly wealthy almost as rich as her family the Lannisters, she herself the oldest sibling.

The Peverells were always a small family however they made up for that in quality of strength. They possessed magic in their veins that gave them powers, before they left Peverell manor her beloved James managed to take all of their books on magic and others like etiquette and such. He also took all the weapons they had and left, his people had departed earlier in smaller groups to help them pass unnoticed as the mad king had turned his mad eye to them. Wanting to wipe out the last of their family for fear of them rising against him, so they left. She regretted not telling her family, "I had hoped I could tell them myself that I'm not dead but it seems that's but a dream now." She said out loud startling the lady attending to her.

She quickly turned to her mistress who looked so deathly pale after giving birth to her son, "My lady?" She asked.

Lorelei smiled at the girl and motioned with her hand, "Please bring paper and a quill I need to write a message and please hurry its most urgent." She said.

The maid nodded and quickly stood up and went to cupboard retrieving the Lady's personal stationary and set it in front of her. She smiled at the girl, "Thank you now please fetch my son as well as Commander Oxley as well as Sebastion." She told the girl who nodded and with a curtsy bolted out the door to retrieve them.

She just finished sealing the letter with her personal seal when the girl brought in her desired guest, she quickly brought young Hadrian in her arms. She made a few funny faces at him which caused him to gurgle happily, "You are so beautiful my little Harry, remember you are loved my angel. Mama loves you, Papa loves you are so loved my angel." She said crying as she gently rocked him to sleep close to her chest.

Sebastion and Commander Oxley had turned away to allow the mother and son their moment.

Once Harry had fallen asleep she turned to the two men in the room, "Sebastion, Oxley I'm dying." She said simply.

She hushed them before they could say anything, "Please I don't have enough time for this so I will say what I need to say." She said simply and looked at both men and saw their acceptance.

She continued, "Sebastion as head caretaker I want you to take care of the house and my son, please take utmost care of him as he is the most precious thing to James and I. I leave his scholar studies to you, make sure to teach him the importance of knowledge I will not have him be a brute. Also teach him to be a good man." She said smiling at him bringing tears to the caretakers eyes.

She turned to the other man in the room, "I leave his physical and military education to you commander Oxley, our finest soldier. I would prefer if he didn't have to learn how to fight however these are difficult times, please teach him restraint and honor." She said staring him dead in the eyes.

Oxley nodded those eyes, they were not the eyes of the sweet, gentle woman but those of a warrior the flash Lorelei Lannister the finest warrior of them. She smiled, "Now please leave I would like to spend the rest of my remaining time with my son." She said.

Both men nodded and left the room signaling the servant to go back in the room.

**Nine years later.**

He sighed and put the quill down and closed the book, stood up and stretched. "Man I'm finally done time to go out and explore." Thought Harry to himself. It had been nine years since Harry had been born into this world.

He had at only started to regain his memories about a three ago, it had been scary at first wondering why he was receiving such visions of a boy forced to serve another family a fat man and boy and their thin tall woman. Of his abuse and then the magic, oh he was taught that the Peverells held magic in their blood he however showed no sign of having any yet. Then of his schooling years and the war, that terrible war yes he had learnt of the wars of Westeros but to experience one first hand had matured him drastically. Now at the age of nine he finally believed and accepted he had been given a second chance at life. He had been sad at sad that he had lost his parents as well here but had become accustomed to life here in Essos.

"Sebastion I'm ready for my walk in the markets." He said.

"Yes young master Alex and Vasiris will be escorting you today." He said bringing him a different set of clothes to change in.

Harry nodded his head knowing the importance of having armed guards with him as he is in effect lord of a impressive army and a vast fortune. He naturally had a many guards around his manse 24/7 he finished changing into white silk shirt and pants along with a white cloak with the runes placed on them. He walked down the stairs greeting his servants and guards and out the door making sure his blade was strapped securely at his side. He was attended by his two guards lieutenant Alex and captain Vasiris both very skilled warriors of his personal guard. He walked a calm and confident stride down the path ignoring the peoples staring, "I wish people would stop staring at me." He grumbled seeing the looks of adoration as he got to the poorer areas in the city.

Alex chuckled seeing the people staring and whispering to the ones next to him, "Well you have helped the less privileged people of Pentos a lot, so of course they are gonna stare and whisper my lord." He said chuckling when he saw his lord pout at his statement.

"I didn't do much, I did what anyone would do if they were in my place." He said.

Both Vasiris and Alex laughed admiring the young lords modesty, "I don't think you get it my lord I doubt any other person with your wealth would ever think to help others. Help them with giving them work, giving out food and clothes as well as providing them rudimentary education. The people here love you and quite a few nobles admire you for the work you have done." He said.

Harry nodded he was about to start speaking again but was interrupted as he saw two figures with cloaks bartering with a vendor owner. The taller one a boy probably pre-teens was trying to barter with the vendor, "How about 6 silver stags for the two loafs of bread and the apple." He said.

The vendor shook his head, "No 12 silver stags for the two loafs of bread and the apple." He said.

He growled, "C'mon that's too expensive." He shouted.

The vendor just shook his head, "No twelve silver stags, unless you give me that ring and I will give you four loafs of bread and some cheese." He said trying to keep the glint of greed in his eyes.

The boy struggled with the internal strife staring at the ring he looked the at his stomach and then at the girl holding his hand staring up pleadingly at him.

Vaserys was about to remove the ring when he saw a boy dressed in fine clothes along with two fully armored guards approached them. He turned to the vendor, "I will take four loafs of bread and an apple please." He said placing the correct amount of money on the table.

He turned to them and gave a big smile and handed his sister Daenyris the apple which she munched on happily. He handed Vasyris the bread which he took gratefully, "Hey why don't you two join me for dinner Vasyris Targaryen." He said.

This immediately put him on guard, "How do you know me." He growled out forgetting that the boy had two armed guard with him.

The boy however smiled, "Your brother helped my father once saving his and my mothers life, now I wish to return the favor." He said.

Hearing this made him somewhat trust him and so they departed with Harry back to his manse.

They arrived at his manse and were awed by the size of his home Harry smiled, "As you can see the my family has been pleased with wealth, welcome you both to my home." He said gesturing them both inside.

Chapter end.

**Please read and review.**

**Right now Harry can't perform any magic he was born two years before the Rebellion. Lorelei Lannister is the oldest sister of Cersei, Jaime and Tyrion. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Harry was just entering the dining room for sup when he saw the two Targaryens, they were much better than this morning. Smelled and looked really nice. He smiled at them and sat down motioning for the chefs to bring in the first course, "Hi guys your looking better I hope my accommodations are to your liking." He said.

Viserys nodded his head crown on his head trying to look as regal as possible, "Yes they are, I thank you for your hospitality once I'm king I will make sure to reward you." He said.

Harry just nodded his head not commenting on the king thing he turned to the girl who was happily eating the soup. He smiled at her, "Hi Daenerys do you like the food and clothes?" He asked smiling widely at her, "Yes the dress is really nice and the soup and bread is really tasty." She said grinning at him.

This brought smiles to both boys faces, "Well let's finish this soup and because there is more to come." He said gulping down a spoonful of the soup.

They proceeded to eat the four course meal with light conversation spread out in between the eating. "Well I don't know about you but I am tired I think I'm gonna turn in for the night." He said.

He got up and turned to Viserys, "Oh I almost forgot to ask you, would you like to join General Oxley and I for training in the morning." He asked.

The Targaryen smiled and nodded his head, "Yes that would be great." He said happy at the chance to learn to wield a sword.

Daenerys chose this point to cut in, "Hey what about me?" She asked pouting at the two boys.

Harry chuckled at that, "Oh I haven't forgotten about you Daenerys, you will be with Miss Amarah learning how to read and write as well as etiquette, culture, history, mathematics and so on." He said.

With that he bid them a good night and retired to his bed chambers, he put on the clothes his personal servant Mary placed out for him. As he finished putting his night clothes on he looked at himself in the mirror taking in his appearance. He looked at the graceful nine year old form pale flawless skin, deep emerald green eyes, long silky black hair that were braided into three braids one over each shoulder and one going down his back reaching shoulder length.

He eyed his his form a toned body with a slight hint of muscle on his form, "Mary would you say that I'm handsome?" He asked his maid.

Mary blinked a girl 18 years old with waist length red hair, green eyes and fair skin. To Harry she looked like a young Lilly Evans maybe that's why he took her a homeless girl into his manse as his personal maid a year ago, since them she remained very diligent and fiercely loyal to him. "You are the most beautiful boy in all of Essos my lord." She replied without a thought.

Harry smiled amusedly at her, "I meant handsome although I am flattered that you find me so attractive my lady." He said chuckling slightly.

She eeped blushing deeply at his reply, "No my lord I didn't mean it like that." She said.

Harry smiled and looked back at the mirror brushing a stray lock from his face, "Mary tomorrow a few of Oxley's men are bringing in a few new recruits and Oxley wants me too see them, so please alert me when they arrive tomorrow." He said.

She closed the curtains and nodded at him, "Of course my lord, though it makes me wonder why he would warrant your approval of these new recruits. Usually he handles accepting new recruits autonomously." She said.

He nodded, "Well that makes it even more interesting I can't wait to meet them." He said.

He got into the bed and watched as she blew out the candles and closed the door, "Good night my lord." She said quietly.

He smiled at her and whispered, "Good night Mary." He said smiling happily.

Harry woke the next morning at first light and with that put on his clothes for training consisting of loose pants and a short sleeve shirt left for the training grounds. He arrived there five minutes later making sure to dispatch a servant to wake Vaserys up if he wasn't awake yet. He saw his trainer already waiting for him bringing a smile to his face, "Good morning General Oxley its good to see you." He said bowing to his teacher.

Harry smiled seeing his teacher smile and nod his head in acknowledgment, having great respect and admiration for the head of his army. Who made sure to take time out of his hectic day to personally train him in combat.

Oxley smiled at his pupil, "Its good to see you as well my student I take it we will be waiting for young Vaserys to arrive before we start." He said.

Harry nodded not at all surprised to see that his teacher already knew of his new student, "Yes I'm sure he hasn't had any training with a blade yet. His body is malnourished and underweight so we will have to take it easy until we fatten him up." He said.

Oxley agreed with him, "My lord are you sure you want to take them in, they are the children of the man who wiped out most of your family. They are also bound to be watched because of who they are, the spider is bound to have his spies actively looking for them." He said voicing his concerns on the matter.

Harry shook his head and started strapping on the training gear made for his safety, "I'm not gonna condemn them for the actions of their father, and if you haven't forgotten Rhaeghar saved my parents life. I owe it him to help the last of his family." He said forcefully continuing to strap on his gear and fix his shield to his left arm and picking up a training sword.

Oxley looked on in pride at the resolve of his lord, "He is so sure of himself and confident, combined that with his good heart, intellect and skill in combat and strategies he will make a fine lord." He thought to himself.

He nodded and bowed in acceptance, "As you wish my lord." He said.

They were interrupted to see the form of Vaserys to see him dressed in similar clothes like Harry. He walked down and stood next to Harry appraising their teacher to see if he was worthy to teach him. He cleared his throat, "So you are the one who is to be my combat instructor." He said more than asked.

Oxley regarded him with neutrality although he was insulted with the attitude of the young Targaryen.

"Yes I'm to teach you how to fight, though we will review the basics today for our new pupil." He said.

Oxley drew his blade, "This is a blade that was given to me by your grandfather Lord Charlus James Potter. Its made of Valyrian steel which makes it really sharp and almost impossible to break, as you know it is really valuable since there aren't any more blades like these made." He said.

He swung it a few times showing his great skill with the broad sword, "The blade is on of the most versatile of weapons, able to adapt to any environment if the user is skilled enough. The blade should be like and extension of yourself like an arm." He said.

With that he instructed Vaserys on how to hold the blade, to draw it and place it back in its sheath, how to swing it correctly and such. Once he got those down he told him to practice his slashes until the end of practice. Oxley took Harry to the training ring unnoticed by then Vaserys stopped practicing to see what they would do. The servants all headed to watch the fight between master and student along with some of the guards who could afford to get away from their posts.

Due to this Mary forgot to notify Harry to the arrival of his guest Sirreno Ajuka caught on of the maids as she was hurrying off to where everyone else was heading to. He caught her attention, "Miss where is everyone going." He asked putting on the charm with his award winning smile.

The maid blushed and was about to reply when a old but still powerful voice answered, "Young Master Hadrian is about to Spar with General Oxley."He turned to see it was the head of the house keeping staff Sebastion who answered him.

He grinned crazily and turned to the three new recruits, "Well your in for a show." He said following the others to the court yard.

Oxley smiled as he eyed his pupil now opponent swinging his blade testing its weight and balance, the weapon was not blunted. The edge of the blade gleaming in the sunlight, Oxley didn't believe in using bunted weapons with Harry's training. That pain makes you adapt faster and learn quicker in training fortunately for Harry he noticed the shallow cuts he gave him never scarred probably due to his blood line. He stopped seeing his pupil stand at the ready a two handed long sword in his right hand and a shield in his left. Oxley smirked getting into his stance, "Are you ready?" He asked.

Harry smiled serenely getting into his stance shield up and sword pointed at Oxley, "Always master Oxley." He said keeping his guard up weary for a sneak attack.

Oxley smirked and charged, "Let's see how much you have improved." He yelled out grinning maniacally.

Harry grunted as the first strike hit his shield his arm groaning in protest at the heavy blow, Oxley was always a berseker in battle enjoying a good fight. He grunted parrying another overhead strike with his blade angling it off his blade to prevent from being overpowered.

He learned from the start that as he was still a child he couldn't meet Oxley's blows head on and had to parry them. He dropped to his knee allowing another blow to swing over his head and bashed his shield out. Oxley however side stepped and kicked him in his chest, Harry grunted as he took the blow. He rolled with it and managed to regain his footing and stood up ready with his blade in hand, he wiped a bit of spittle that had run down his mouth from the blow.

Oxley chuckled at him, "Harry are you done already." He jested with his lord.

Harry just grinned at him feeling exhilarated from the fight, "What from just that blow I barely felt it." He said.

He sprinted up to Oxley who readied himself and just as Harry was about to strike he spun on his heel and twirled around Oxley to round house kick his back. That hit sent oxley bowling over slightly but he managed to recover, "Let's take this from the top shall we." He taunted smiling widely.

Oxley grinned swing his sword and charged laughing loudly as they entered a dance metal.

Sirreno Ajuka chuckled as he watched the expressions of his three recruits as they watched the general and his lord battle. Even he admitted that his lord certainly was a natural in battle seeing his skill in being able to survive the vicious onslaught of the general with only superficial wounds was amazing. He along with his partner Alexander Newgate watched as they sparred for twenty minutes, before they ended practice. He did notice that there was another teenage boy who accompanied them to wash up and change for breakfast. He turned to his recruits, "Well then why don't we go join them for breakfast, I know you are eager to meet the young lord." He said chuckling to see them blushing lightly.

Harry was in fresh clothes as he entered the chamber for breakfast and saw that Oxley, Vaserys and Daenerys was in attendance.

He smiled and sat down and looked at the spread before them fresh sliced fruit, buttered bread, bacon and soft boiled eggs. He was about to start helping himself to the food when Oxley stopped him, he sent a questioning look to him. Oxley cleared his throat, "My lord the guests that I told you about are here." He said.

Harry looked longingly at the food before straightening his clothes and standing up he motioned for Oxley to see them in.

A minute later five people entered in along with Oxley he recognized warrant officers Ajuka and Newgate. The three ladies would be the recruits he appraised them as they walked up to him all three walked swiftly and confidently. It was a gait of a accomplished warrior the first woman looked about ten and four name days with long blonde hair that ended just under her shoulders and bangs. The second was a dark skinned woman with dark hair and green eyes who looked to be about ten and six name days. The final one a girl with a slender frame, pale skin, silver hair and blue eyes she looked about ten and two name days.

All three bowed to him and greeted, "Hello my lord we wish to join your army." Said the oldest one.

Harry smiled,"Of course you can join I'm not one to judge by your gender, although why did you insist to see me? General Oxley would have let you join regardless as there are quite a few woman soldiers in training." He said confused by them.

The oldest one the dark skinned woman smiled, "I'm Dorothea Ernst Of Myr, to my left the one with the blonde hair is Monica Kruszewski of Tyrosh and the the final one is Liliana Kranjcar of Lys." She said introducing themselves.

She continued, "We just wanted to meet the one we will be pledging our allegiance to, the people of Pentos speak only good things of the boy lord Peverell." She said.

Harry nodded his head smiling lighlty at them, "So what is your take of me?" He asked amused

She cleared her throat a light pink hue could be seen, "That you are a good, honest man worthy of my Loyalty my lord." She said bowing deeply.

The other two also bowed declaring their loyalty to him as well, Harry smiled as they all sat and broke bread together. Learning more about the three ladies and their surprising skill with their blades and also the going ons in his army. "Our military is about eleven thousand strong my lord with another thousand troops in training. Of them three thousand are out on jobs escorting caravans and protection missions. Our ships are out delivering exports of spices and other goods as well as importing things we need as well. We also liaison with the Pentos military to patrol the lands as well as training them up as well." He said.

Harry nodded his head, "Have we had any skirmishes of note?" He asked his general.

Oxley nodded," A few small fights with the Dothraki but nothing of note. The Pentos are still paying large bribes so they are not going to attack us anytime soon. Though they are getting bold attacking on the outskirts of the Pentos limits raiding and taking slaves." He said.

"What! Why aren't we doing anything." He asked his general.

Oxley shook his head, "No we are handling it my lord, don't worry its minimal and we are trying to settle this quickly." He placated his lord.

Harry just nodded and finished breakfast he bid them goodbye as Vaserys and Daenerys left with their own tutors.

"My lord its time to meet the Prince of Pentos and his Magisters." Said Sebastion alerting his master for his meeting.

Harry sighed and massaged his head closing a book on the gods of seven, "Do I really have to go meet, can't we just put it off further Sebastion?" He groaned out at the thought of finally meeting the social elites of Pentos.

"I would much prefer spending time with the people of Pentos than with those selfish people who trade them away at the blink of an eye to save their own skin." He said.

Sebastion nodded his head eyeing him with concern," I understand that you can't accept what they stand for but they are very powerful and influential people. People who could make your life in this city much harder and restricting, gain their favor and trust and keep your own cards close to your chest until the most opportune moment to strike." He said taking out one of his best clothes and cloak for him to wear.

Harry turned to Sebastion a questioning look on his face," What do you mean Sebastion?" He asked puzzled by his statement.

Sebastion turned and regarded him with a calculating gaze, "You would be a better ruler for the people than them, all they think of is of themselves and to make them even more powerful. While you would work for the people to make their lives better." He said passionately looking him in the eye.

Harry shook his head,"Sebastion I don't like what your saying I don't want to take over the city." He said.

Sebastion sighed his lord hasn't realized it yet but he was born ruler it was in his blood, "Never mind my lord, let's get you ready for the snake pit that's called politics." He said.

Harry laughed at the joke his friend made,"Well Its good that I have an affinity for snakes then." He said good naturedly.

Which was true as he recently found out he had the ability to speak with snakes, he himself had a few snakes in the grounds that patrolled them.

Sebastion smiled and put on the cloak with his sigil on which was a black horse with a symbol on its a triangle with a circle in it and a line going down the middle of the circle. (deathly hallows symbol). He smiled seeing Harry with the black cloak which had the symbol in gold etching with black long sleeved silk shirt, black pants and boots. Harry attached a dagger to his waist as he wasn't allowed to carry a blade in the prince's palace.

He turned to Sebastion and gestured to himself, "So how do I look?" He asked.

Sebastian smiled, "You look very dashing young master, you will be a heart breaker when you grow older." Complimented Sebastion.

Harry blushed at the praise never really thinking himself as the handsome type due to his upbringing. He cleared his throat and managed to squash his blush, "Well then I should be going will general Oxley be coming tonight?" He asked.

Sebastion shook his head, "No young master he has work that would keep him busy well into the night. Instead warrant lieutenant Sasha Voban and captain Gilbert Guilford will be accompanying you to the meeting. You may know the military side of Pentos now you will meet the ruling class of Pentos." He said.

Harry scoffed, "The magisters rule, the Prince is merely the figurehead for the masgisters to use.

Sebastion just nodded his head, "Yes that is true it has been a long time tradition for the magisters to choose the Prince of Pentos. The Prince of Pentos is chosen from the forty families; he has a mostly ceremonial function and presides chiefly over balls and feasts. On the first day of every New Year, the Prince must deflower the maid of the fields and the maid of the seas. However when the Pentoshi believe the gods are angry at them - such as after loss in a war or a crop failure - they sacrifice the prince by cutting his throat to appease the gods and then choose a new prince from amongst the forty families. The chosen prince has no say in whether he wants to be Prince of Pentos or not. " He said.

Harry shook his head and ran his hand through his hair and put on his gloves," That is an unfortunate path for the chosen one." He said.

He walked out the room and bid goodbye to Sebastion and a good night, he walked out the front door to see Lieutenant Sasha Voban and captain Guilford. He smiled at them, "Hi Voban and Guilford its good to see you again, been a long time since I've seen you." He said greeting them warmly.

Both soldiers smiled at him and bowed to him, "Yes it is good to see you again My lord." Said Guilford stern expression in place.

Sasha slapped Guilford on his back getting an oof out of a surprised Guilford, "Cone on Guil lighten up for once and its good to see you Harry I see you have grown quite a bit, since the last time I've seen you." He said grinning down at an amused Harry.

"So why don't we head out right now, we don't want to be late." Said the ever calm and stoic Guilbert Guilford.

Harry smiled and nodded his head and got on to the back of his Snow feather a very large pure white stallion. Harry smiled and patted the neck of his horse and looked to see his escorts get on large brown horses as well and rode off in the night to the Prince of Pentos palace. They arrive fifteen minutes later at the palace before being escorted by the guards to the meeting room to see it filled with sixteen fat overly dressed men with forked greasy beards and wearing large gaudy jewelry. He noticed the guards bow to him and left closing the doors behind them, Harry walked to the empty seat at the rectangular table and sat down Guilford and Voban taking place at his side.

He smiled at the men who were appraising him with their eyes the silence was broken by a tall, morbidly obese man with greasy yellow forked beard. He had crooked, yellow teeth and pigs eyes immediately putting Harry on edge the man had an aura of danger around him. Not the aura of I will kill you with my bare hands but I will have some one slit your throat in your sleep. He however just smiled at the man who spoke, "Good Evening my lord I'm glad you could see us tonight we have been wanting to meet you for a while now. Especially since you have been helping the people as well as with the army in training and recruitment for both organizations. My name is Illyo Mopatis a magister starting from my right is Parly Pyrus Prince of Pentos, Racki Floo, Hannibal Storm, Gregory Claggen, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Rosley Weasly." He carried on naming the Magisters with Harry doing his best to memorize them.

He nodded his head, "I thank you for inviting me here as well as your Hospitality in allowing my parents and people to take refuge here and build our new lives." He said truly grateful they hadn't turned them away. The older man the Prince of Pentos smiled, "Have no worries we were more than happy to take them in you have been a boost to our economy and added security in our city." He said sipping his wine.

Illyo spoke up, "Yes see your horses outside they are unusually large." He commented on the horses.

Harry smiled, "Yes we Peverell's are quite proud of our horses they are among the finest in the lands. They can run faster and for much longer than average horses, they are usually quite larger than average horses. My house Snow feather is the ace of his generation, the strongest." He said proudly.

The magister Floo stood up, "Let's get to the point we want to know if you would integrate your men into the Pentos military." He said.

The entire hall was silenced while Harry thought rapidly of the outcomes, "They want me to integrate my forces into theirs, if I do they would be under the command of the magisters leaving me powerless." He thought.

He turned to them and smiled, "I'm sorry but for the moment its no as my men currently are out doing jobs. I will need to convene with my counsel to see if it would be a good choice." He said.

He stood despite the Protest of the magisters, "I thank you for your Hospitality but I must be leaving, I hope you all have a good night dear ser's." He said smiling politely.

He stood up and with his knights by his side and left the doors opened by the guards outside and left the palace. He arrived home some time later still pondering what the magister had asked him to do. They would no doubt press the issue every time they met, wanting to increase their military power.

He unclothed himself and took a relaxing bath to wash away his troubles, he was startled out of his thoughts by his maid Mary. "Is everything well my lord?" She asked handing him his towel as he stepped out the bath.

He cared nothing for his nudeness in front of Mary and dried and changed into his bed clothes, "Thank you Mary and I am well you may leave as I would very much like to go sleep." He said.

He got in his bed as Mary left his chambers, "This is going to be a very eventful years." He said.

**Chapter end**

**I'm sorry it took so long to get this out I'm also working on my code geass fic. I hope you like this chapter though the next will have more action and the story will really start.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

294 ATB

"Haa!" Grunted Harry as he slammed his shield into Oxley stunning the man for a second.

Which was all he needed as he twirled the blade out of Oxleys hand and pointed his blade at the generals throat. Harry's breath came out in ragged gasps as he stared into Oxleys eyes he looked a right mess. His hair disshelved, clothes torn and dirty with dried blood staining it, he had numerous slash wounds and one over his right eye dripping blood continuously. He breathed hard but smiled seeing the pride in Oxley's eyes and his legs gave in landing him on his butt.

Oxley chuckled and held out his hand pulling him up and helping him walk back inside, "Well done Harry you have exceeded my every expectation, now your ready for what I'm about to show you." He said.

Harry smiled it had been four years since then and ever since he had been training harder than ever. Not only with weapons but knowledge his thirst for it was endless reading books whenever he had time and especially on politics. Oxley had him visit the men in his army more and more as well as participating in training sessions as well. The magisters had over the years more than once tried to convince to him to hand over his army to Pentos but he stood steadfast and told them of his decision to remain separate.

His men now stayed in the surrounding villages of Pentos preferring to settle down there with the wife and children. This worked in favor to Harry as his army had grown larger, his ships also were better built and men better equipped for warfare on water. This was courtesy of the Pentos military, his men were more effective now in stopping raiders and pirates in Pentos waters.

He was happy with his new life in Pentos as he could tell that his men were as well, the peoples lives were also better with him here.

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by the medic placing a bandage on the wound over his eye, "Ouch!" He moaned in pain.

The older woman sighed, "Honestly my lord you can take cuts from the blade of General Oxley without even flinching, yet when I place the healing solution your wound you revert to little baby. Moaning in pain whenever I even touch the wounds." She said shaking her head in dismay.

Harry yawned, "I can't help it, it really hurts whenever I'm out of the fights then do I really feel the pain." He moaned out.

The medic just shook her head and finished attending to his wounds with a stern warning to not aggravate them.

Harry staggered out the room only to run into the very man who left him like this, "Ooof! Oxley just the man I was looking for." He said.

Oxley straightened him out and and patted his shirt smoothing out the wrinkles in it, "Ah Harry if your free right now I would like to show you something." He said.

Harry nodded his head body shaking in anticipation at what Oxley was about to show to him. He hadn't told him exactly what it was only that it was for the Peverells only, that it was part of the legacy left to him by his parents.

Oxley led him to a large iron door, "This is it, I have always wondered what was behind here." Harry said out out loud to himself.

Oxley fished out a key from a necklace around his neck and inserted into the key hole in the door, "Now place a drop of blood on the sigil on the panel above the key hole." He said turning to Harry.

He nodded and using his dagger slit his thumb deep enough to draw blood, swiping the drop on his family sigil engraved on the door.

At first nothing happened causing Harry to think nothing was going to happen, however the door clicked and opened. "Woah!" Was the only thing he could say.

He gazed around the large chamber that was filled with big tomes of knowledge, weapons and armor surrounded with large piles of golden coins and jewels. He walked in taking in everything the room had in awe, "What is this place?" He asked staring in wonder at the priceless artifacts.

Oxley walked in after him and with purpose to a pedestal with a two letters on it as well as two boxes. He motioned Harry to come closer which he did, "This was the place where your Father stored only the most precious tomes of knowledge, weapons, armor and wealth. Oh there are quite a few other chambers filled to the brim with gold and jewels that your family owns." He said.

Harry examined a large fist sized diamond, "I knew we were wealthy but we lived on a moderate sized land but how did we get so wealthy?" He asked placing the diamond back down and turning his gaze back to his mentor.

Oxley scratched his beard, "Well as you know your family is a very old family as old as the Starks. Your very first ancestor Ignotus Peverell helped Bran the builder fight the Andals as well as defeat the white walkers. Well that time the land he owned was much larger and he had mines rich with gold and precious stones. He never believed in flaunting his wealth and was a frugal man, he hoarded his wealth away. He made sure to teach the value of hard work and money to his sons and so on, until the mines ran out most of it was hoarded away. The Peverells continued to accumulate their wealth and purchase only what was necessary. Until your father the Peverells never really spent their money and with that your father saw their true wealth when he emptied the vaults of their money." He said with Harry paying attentively to his every word.

Oxley laughed heartily thinking of something, "You wouldn't believe what a pain it was transporting all that gold and jewels. I swear your fathers jaw hit the floor seeing how much money they really had." He said laughing long and hard.

He managed to calm himself and regain his composure, "Now back to the matter of hand, I promised your parents that when I felt you were ready I would give you these." He said handing Harry the two letters addressed to him.

With shaky hands he took them, "Who are they from?" He asked already knowing the answer.

Oxley placed his hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him, "They are from your parents, My lord." He whispered unconsciously switching to his formal tone.

Harry shakily opened the letter from his father and took out the letter, "Here it goes." He said to himself.

"**To my unborn son**

**Hi my name is James Charlus Potter and I am you father, now I know you must have a lot of questions and I'm sorry I won't be there to answer them. You see I came down with an illnes, it has to do with my lungs, I'm slowly dying. I'm sorry son, I'm sorry I won't be there to see your birth, your first step or to teach you how to wield a spear. I don't know if you know this but your old man is a pretty accomplished spear fighter. Now on to business, the Peverell Family is a small but powerful family with magic in our blood. Although with the death of the dragons our magic has weakened over time, a prophesy has been foretold that the time of the dragons will come again.**

**Magic will rise once again, though there is a down side to it an enemy long thought gone will return to plague us once again, plunging the world in darkness once more. Please prepare yourself my son and be strong remember you are a Peverell. I love you my son never forget that.**

**Love your father."**

Harry felt the tears run down his cheeks as he finished reading the letter he received from his father. He felt the reassuring hand on his shoulder and looked to Oxley, "My father he was a great man wasn't he." He said to his mentor.

Oxley nodded his head smiling down at him, "Yes he was truly a wonderful caring man with a big heart, he was a kind man who would give the shirt off his back to a man who would have need for it. He was charismatic much like you, he just drew people towards him." Said Oxley.

He handed the other letter to a now composed Harry, "This was a letter your mother wrote to you the day you were born, she knew she wasn't going to make it." He said.

Harry grasped the letter, "What was she like?" He asked wanting to know more of his mother.

"I mean Sebastion told me many things of both my parents, but what did you think of her." He said.

Oxley thought for a moment, "Your mother was one of the most beautiful woman I have ever met, she was not only beautiful but a truly great warrior. She was strong willed and would say what was on her mind, she wasn't like any of those subservient ladies. I think that was what drew James to her, she was fiery a fierce lioness." He told Harry smiling fondly at the memories he shared with them.

Harry smiled thanking him for telling him about his parents and finally opened his mothers letter.

**To my handsome Harry**

**I'm Lorelei Lannister Peverell your mother, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. To share with you your first name day or give you advice on how to court girls, I dearly wanted to be there. The gods thought not however so here I am writing this to you. The reason I write you this letter is to tell you of your family that you have left. As you saw my maiden is Lannister. The Lannisters are a old and noble family that rules over Casterly Rock, we bear the sigil lion. You have five direct relatives your uncle Kevan (my fathers brother), Tywin Lannister (my father), your uncle Tyrion (my youngest brother), uncle Jaime (my second youngest brother) and finally your Aunt Cersei (my younger sister and second oldest sibling). I believe that family is the most important thing in ones life and I want you to get to know your family. So once both Sebastion and Oxley felt that you were ready you would travel to Casterly Rock to go meet your grandfather. My son be careful I have made many enemies and they would happily take their vengeance by killing you. So be careful my little cub and know that your mother loves you dearly.**

**Gods be blessed **

**Lorelei Lannister**

He smiled tenderly at the letter and gently folded it again, placing it back on the pedestal for safe keeping. He faced Oxley who smiled reassuringly at him and picked up the first box opening it and presenting the contents to him. He gasped seeing what was inside, inside lay a beautiful silver crown, it looked like three thin branches weaved together with silver leaves gracing it. He grasped the crown with shaky hands and places it on his head, "Oxley?" He questioned the man not being able to form any words.

He smiled at the prince, "That is the crown that was presented to lord Ignotus Peverell from Bran the builder. For his help in the war with the white walkers and with defending Winterfell from the Andals.

Lord Ignotus and his men were pivotal in holding the choke point from the Andals and for that was presented the crown Bran created for them. It is only to be worn by the lord of the Peverell house, however it has been a lost to them for a long time. It was your father lord James Peverell that had managed to retrieve the crown. No one knew where he found it but no one really cared, they were just happy that the crown was returned to the rightful heir." He explained to Harry.

He accepted the explanation of his general," So did my father wear the crown?" He questioned his mentor.

Oxley replied negatively, "No, he never did get a chance to wear the crown, but from what we information we could gain from the old tomes is that. The crown has some magic for protection for the wearer as well as it can only be removed by the same person. So that prevents any one from trying to steal the crown." He said.

He turned and presented the next box placing it before Harry, "This one was a present from your mother once you were ready for it." He said.

Harry opened the box to see a wrist band made of gold with a an engraving of a lion roaring with rubies for eyes. He lifted the band and gently put it on his left wrist, it felt natural on his wrist, he gently traced the lion roaring. He looked back to Oxley, "This belonged to my mother?" He asked.

"Yes, it was given to her by her father Tywin Lannister when she came of age. Now she left it to you, so that you will always remember your heritage." He said.

Harry nodded absentmindedly still tracing the lion engraved on the band, "Thank you Oxley for believing in me." He said.

Oxley smiled, "My lord there is no need to thank me, I was just fulfilling the final wishes of your parents. Now if your ready we can finally get you your armor and weapon." He said.

Harry grinned giddily almost jumping up and down excitedly causing Oxley to sigh exasperatedly, it did bring a smile to his face. Seeing this side of his lord did make him smile as it showed he was still a child, "Now just walk around the chamber and find your weapon." He said.

Harry gazed at him in confusion, "What, how will I know which weapon is mine?" He asked.

"You will just know, lord James told me he felt a pull towards his spear. So just let your instincts guide you, just let go." He said encouragingly.

Harry nodded and started walking around the chamber closing his eyes letting his instincts guide him. After a while he felt himself being pulled to something he opened his eyes to see himself standing in front of a stand. On the stand he saw a large tower shield made of shining steel with a blade in a sheath. The sheath was a solid dark blue with gold engraving down the center of the sheath, "What's engraved on the sheath?" He questioned.

Oxley walked over to the sheath, "Your father told me its runes crafted by your ancestor though we don't know what it means." He said.

"So this is what you were drawned to, figures you would be drawn to the weapons of your ancestor. The tower shield is called the liberator and the blade is Caliburn the sword that chooses kings or that was as close as a translation we could make from the words engraved on the blade." He said.

He grabbed hold of the shield lifting it up, "Heh that feels good, its light." He said.

He placed it back on the stand then turned his attention to the blade and picked it up examining it. Oxley was excited at the thought that he could pull the sword from its sheath, see he purposely didn't tell Harry that every Peverell since Ignotus tried to pull the blade from its sheath without any success. He watched with anticipation as Harry put his hand around the hilt of the blade and began to pull.

"My lords!" Cried one servant as he stopped short of entering the chamber.

"My lords please its important that you head straight to the dining chamber, Sebastion has an important message for you. Its a matter of life and death." He gasped out clearly winded from sprinting all the way here.

"Oxley!" Harry shouted.

"Yes my Lord!" He saluted.

They both sprinted down the hallways to the dining chamber and when they arrived Harry saw all his banner man and officers were in attendance. He smoothed his clothes and took his place at the head of the table, "So will somebody tell my why all my banner man and officers are in attendance here?" He asked reclining in his seat.

A large man stood up and turned to his lord, "My lord it was come to our attention that two days ago a small group of Khal Drago's Khalaasar. They were pillaging and raiding a village when a captain of the Pentos guard along with a group of his soldiers were visiting their wives and children. Saw the Dothraki in the act tormented by grief at seeing the dead and the women being taken as slaves attacked and killed 30 of them, while the rest of the Dothraki chose to withdraw. The captain lost 28 of his men while he and three others returned to Pentos after burying the dead, our scouts reported 100 Dothraki on their way to the city. They will be arriving within the hour." He reported to his lord.

Harry took in the information, "Thank Lord Caron, do you know the full strength of Khal Drago's khalasaar?" He asked.

Lord Caron stood up once more, "Our scouts reported they number just over 18 000 Dothraki my lord." He said.

That silenced the room, "A khalasaar numbering over 18 000 if it comes to a fight." He left the last part unsaid.

Harry turned to his general, "Oxley how strong are we?" He asked wanting to know the number of men he could work with should it come to a fight.

Oxley cleared his throat placing his hands on the table, "15 500 men are under your command sir." He said.

Harry nodded his thanks, "Well make sure the men are ready we will know more once the Dothraki arrive, until then prepare for a fight." He said dismissing them.

While he and Oxley were walking to the stables, "Oxley isn't it strange that the Dothraki only sent one hundred men to the city." He said.

Oxley nodded, "Yes, normally they would just attack if they feel slighted or if the tribute wasn't to their liking. They might be here for another agenda, from what we know Khal Drago is unlike any Dothraki I have ever seen. He is known to be a greedy, ambitious and a ruthless man who has the power to back it up." He said.

Harry grabbed a sword from the rack and strapped his light armor on light weight chain mail armor and a special leather armor. He got on the horse placing his cloak in place and trotted out the stable, "Well we will be finding out soon they will be meeting at the steps of the Magister courts." He said.

They both galloped down the street towards the square they both noticed the guards were doubled and a crowd gathered at the square. They saw the Dothraki had arrived and were still seated on their horses, the magisters along with their guards approached them. Both Harry and Oxley noticed the prince was not present amongst them.

The magisters welcomed them and showered them with gifts and treasure and spoke to the translator of the group. As they carried on speaking the magisters were becoming more and more tense and nervous. Before one magister named Greggory Claggen burst out, "Preposterous you think you can just stroll in her and proclaim your leader king of Pentos, how arrogant." He bellowed.

This caused the tempers of the Dothraki to burst and he roared drawing his arakh and cut through the throat of magister Claggen. This prompted the other Dothraki to attack managing to cut through half the magisters before they guards interfered.

The leader of the men most likely shouted something in Dothraki which the other one most likely translated. "People bend a knee to my Khal or Pentos will burn!" He shouted triumphantly.

With that they rode off with the guards desperately trying to get the magisters to safety and after the Dothraki, "Oxley after them." Harry said.

He nodded and they both raced after the riders, Harry wrote something on a piece of paper and grabbed a fallen guards bow and arrows as he passed. He attached it to the arrow aimed in a direction and fired, "There that should alert the others." He said and focused chasing after the fleeing Dothraki.

Oxley looked at his pupil, "My lord are you sure that message was delivered." He asked.

Harry smiled at the worry in his voice, "Oxley my skill with the bow and arrow are unmatched making a shot to the guard tower in the next street is childs play for me. So don't worry let's just focus on getting these savages." He said tone growing cold as he spoke of the Dothraki.

Oxley accepted and focused on the Dothraki they were gaining on them fast he saw them split into multiple groups. He looked to his lord, "My lord we need to split up." He said with hesitation, not sure if he should leave his lord.

Harry nodded face set with determination, "Okay, good luck Oxley gods be blessed." He said and turned off to the right.

Oxley watched as his lord sped off, "Good luck." He said before focusing on the task at hand.

**With Harry**

He sped off keeping an eye on one of the riders who was killing a shopkeeper, "Causing Havoc wherever they go." He thought to himself.

He steadied himself on his horse grabbing the bow notching an arrow, he aimed and fired. The arrow flew true striking the Dothraki through his chest, causing him to fall off his horse dead. Harry ignored the bile forming in his mouth and rode on picking off the next one he spotted, "don't think now, just do." He chanted to himself urging Snow Feather to go faster.

**With Oxley**

Oxley took the spear he had brought with him as he chased after the Dothraki he had in sight, "Man these guys are as skilled riders as everyone made them out to be." He grunted.

He smirked and urged Shadow to jump and he hurled the spear at the Dothraki was impaled on the spear, "One down a lot more to go." He thought to himself.

"General Oxley Sir!" He heard.

He turned seeing twelve men lead by Lieutenant Sasha Voban he was quite proud of the promising officer, Harry expressed his interest in picking Sasha for his own elite guard.

He greeted them, "Sasha your just in time the Dothraki have separated into multiple groups have the men spread out in teams of five throught the city. Kill on sight." He said his voice as cold as ice.

Sasha's eyes gained a steely glint and nodded, "As you command sir, but if I may ask where is Lord Hadrian sir?" He asked worried for his lord as he was supposed to be with the General.

Oxley turned his horse to Sasha, "We separated to chase after one the Dothraki groups." He said.

Sasha nodded trusting in the Generals judgment of his lords abilities and with his orders set out with his men.

**With Harry**

He aimed and fired picking off yet another one, "That's number ten." He thought dully, mind numb from the killing.

He saw there was only one left riding as fast as he could he chased dropping the bow as he rode after the Dothraki the leader most probably.

He managed to catch up dodging the debris from the chaos the Dothraki riders he caught up to him. Drawing his blade he got up beside the rider and attacked, "Damn, he hits like a brick." He thought to himself.

He grunted swinging the blade, blocking and parrying while dodging people and things in his way. He saw the gate was coming up he did something drastic and tackled the Dothraki off his horse. He grunted as he hit the ground and rolled quickly to his feet and saw the Arakh and ducked avoiding the swing. He delivered a horizontal strike only to have it blocked he spun and swung a heavy blow with his blade the Dothraki side stepped. He came with an overhead strike, Harry rolled out the way struck cutting his stomach. The warrior grunted and dropped his blade allowing Harry time to kick him in his wound dropping him to the ground in agony. Harry stood up and walked over to the fallen Dothraki and placed his blade to his neck.

He snarled and said something in Dothraki which to Harry sounded like he wanted to kill him, he just shook his head and sheathed his blade. He looked at the Dothraki to see the man take a dagger and cut his braid off at the topknot in one stroke and threw it at him. He unsteadily walked and climbed on his horse and rode off.

"My lord!" Someone shouted.

He turned to see Dorothea Ernst along with twenty of her men.

"Are you alright my lord." Said Dorothea worried seeing him dirty and with some blood on his clothes.

Harry smiled and turned to her, "I'm fine now Report." He said.

She straightened and bowed to him, "My lord only three managed to escape three were captured and the rest were killed on sight." She said reporting to him what happened.

He nodded and dusted himself off and climbed back on his horse, "Well let's get back home shall we my dear Dorothea." He said.

She blushed terribly and simply nodded her head, glaring at her subordinates who chuckled at her blush.

"Of course my lord let's make with haste master Lockley Eurys, has important news to tell you." She said.

Harry nodded and they set off back to his home. They arrived to at his manse and went directly to his dining chamber to see his banner man and his high officers.

Harry smiled and sat down, "Good day to you all, now I know why were here captain Dorothea Ernst told me our resident master of whisperers has something to tell me. Also before that has our interrogators been despatched to extract any information from the prisoners?" He asked.

Lord Blackwood stood up, "Yes my lord my Oldest Son is personally handling this we will have all the information soon." He said and sat back down.

Harry nodded and turned to his spy master, the sole reason no one is Westeros learned of him or the Targaryens he took in. "Master of whisperers what information do you have for me?" He asked.

Lockley stood up and bowed, "My lord it seems as the magisters and the prince are holed up in his house, with a thousand men guard. I have also heard that they have sent a messenger to try and negotiate with the Khal. They are willing to do almost anything." He said.

This brought angered murmurs from his banner man, Harry thought of a plan. He was taken out of his thoughts by Sebastion walking in, "My lord you have a visitor." He said.

Harry sighed, "Can you tell them to come back we are in an important council here." He said.

Sebastion shook his head, "My lord I insist you meet with him, he has something very important to say to you." Said Sebastion.

Harry leaned his face on his hand and motioned for Sebastion to let him in, the person who walked in was someone he recognized, one decked out in full armor with a helmet under his arm.

He regarded the man and stood up smiling, "Its been a while since we have seen each other commander." He said.

The man nodded, "Yes it has, but I've come here on official business, with the Magisters hiding in the Prince's palace. They have abandoned the City hoping that they can still negotiate with the Dothraki. We need to prepare for battle, I need to know would you join forces with us." He asked.

Harry looked to his banner man seeing everybody nod, "Yes without a doubt this is our home now too and we will fight to protect it." He said.

The commander smiled and got down on one knee bowing his head, "My lord I am Bismarck Waldenstein commander of the city watch and general of our army. I am ready to serve until my dying breath my lord my men pledged their loyalty to me and now my loyalty is to you." He said shocking everyone in the room.

Harry was shocked at his declaration but composed himself, "Truly your loyalty is to me?" He asked.

The bowing man nodded, "Yes my lord." He said.

Harry smiled down at the man, "Do you know of the faith of seven or practice it?" He asked.

Bismarck looked up, "Yes I know of it but I don't particularly practice any religion." He said.

Harry smiled, "Good enough, Sebastion please bring me that sword." He said

Sebastion bowed, "Yes my lord." He said and left the room.

He returned a few minutes later with a blade and handed it to Harry who unsheathed the gleaming white blade, "a touch on the right shoulder with the blade. "In the name of the Warrior I charge you to be brave."

The sword moves from right shoulder to left. "In the name of the Father I charge you to be just."

Right shoulder. "In the name of the Mother I charge you to defend the young and innocent."

The left. "In the name of the Maid I charge you to protect all women"

Right shoulder. "In the name of the smith I charge you to respect your blade."

Then left." In the name of the crone I charge you to be wise."

The right shoulder." In the name of the stranger be prepared for death."

"I dub thee Ser Bismarck Waldenstein, now rise Ser Waldenstein my knight of one of my new elite guard." He said smiling at the man.

He rose and turned to his new lord, "Thank you my lord." He said.

"Now we must prepare for the upcoming battle." He said.

**Chapter End.**

**That wasn't my best chapter hopefully its good enough, His banner man are noble Houses who decided to leave with his parents to Essos. Yes Bismarck is the same one from code geass and I'm using the knights of round from code geass. Enjoy oh and Harry is 13 years old here. Please be patient in a few more chapters until he comes to Westeros and meets his family.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**This is four years before the start of game of thrones and don't worry Harry will be meeting his family soon.**

Harry smiled, "I dub thee Dame Dorothea Ernst." He said.

He smiled as he knighted her along with the others he had already chosen, Bismarck, Liliana, Monica, Dorothea, Sasha Voban , Arianna Blackford, Harris Black, Iskander Einburg, Guilbert Guillford and Lancelot Du Lac . These were all the people he had knighted himself, the ones who would be his personal guard. He walked to the line of knights, "You are my knights of round, my personal guard, you are afforded some privileges such as command over your own unit and you answer only to me." He said.

"Now if that's all we will meet again in the morning." He said.

They along with the others stood, "Yes my lord." The bellowed.

With that the others left as Harry went up to his chambers to see both the Targaryens there, Vaserys in a chair and Daenerys in his bed. He walked in and stripped himself of his armor, placing his new blade, Clarent, on the rack. He turned to them, "So what's new." He said.

Vaserys looked at him, the teenager had grown taller as well as gaining more muscle due to his training with Harry and Oxley. He cleared his throat, "What's going on Harry we heard of what happened in the city today with the Dothraki and now you spent most of the day in meeting with your council." He said.

Harry sighed at Vaserys inquisitive nature but this worked well for him, "The Dothraki are going to attack." He said drawing gasps from both siblings.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Vaserys.

"In the morning I ride with 20 thousand men to defeat the Khal Drago's khalaasar." He said.

Vaserys gained a determined look in his eyes, "Then let me come to, you know I can fight." He said standing up extending his fist.

Harry shook his head and place a hand on his shoulder, "No, I need you here with Daenerys plus I'm leaving two thousand men to defend the city. You along with Lord Caron and lieutenenant-general Orion Ironhide lead the city's defense, I have a bad feeling so I need you here." He said.

Vaserys looked like he wanted to argue but seeing the look in his friends Eyes nodded his head, he looked at Daenerys with something Harry didn't understand and left. He didn't notice Vaserys clench his fist and grit his teeth seeing daenerys look at _him _with those eyes. "Harry are you going away?" She asked fearful that he wasn't going to come back.

Harry smiled reassuringly and sat down on his bed next to the eleven year old, "Yes I am Dany, but don't worry I have every intention of coming back home." He said placing his left arm around her shoulder.

The girl immediately snuggled into his side, "I don't want you to go, please don't go, I don't want you to leave me." She sobbed out into his shoulder.

Harry immediately took her into his arms and hugged her tightly, "I have to go Dany, but don't worry I'm coming back I promise you I will." He said kissing her through her hair.

He let her cry herself out until she fell asleep and picked her up, taking her back to her chamber. He tucked her in and watched her sleep for a moment, smiling at her cute little face, "Goodnight Dany I promise you I will return, be good my sweet little Daenerys." He said placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. He remembered all the time he spent with her for the last four years, reading her books of old Valyria, of the North and the battle with the White walkers and against the first men. He remembered telling her of Aegon the conqueror, how he had invaded Westeros and united the kingdoms under one banner.

**Flashback**

**"Now in control of six of the Seven Kingdoms, Aegon I Targaryen, now known as Aegon the Conqueror, announced the founding of a new castle, the Red Keep, and a new capital city, King's Landing, on the site where he landed on the shores of Westeros, Aegon had melted the swords of those who had opposed him into a throne, the Iron Throne, as a reminder of their submission to the Targaryens.**

**Dorne remained unconquered and was acknowledged as a sovereign state under the rule of the Martells of Sunspear and Aegon devoted the remainder of his life to consolidation of his realm." He said closing the book.**

**Daenerys looked at him from where she laid in her bed tucked securely under the covers, "How did Aegon I gain Dorne then if it was recognized as a Sovereign nation?" She asked confused.**

**Harry smiled, "Well later after he died Baelon the blessed secured it through marriage between his cousin Daeron and Myriah Martell." He lectured her.**

**He turned to her and placed his hand against her cheek, "Now its time for bed little Dany." He whispered to her.**

**She nodded her head yawning softly mumbling out her reply and turned over going to sleep.**

**Flashback end**

He spent a few minutes just watching her sleep, "She looks so innocent, I will do everything in my power to make sure that you keep that look for as long as possible." He swore and left the chambers not noticing a shadow around the corner.

Harry returned to his chambers to see his personal maid in his chamber he entered to see her wearing a blanket around her shoulders. He walked past her and sat down on the side of his bed, "Mary what are you doing here at this time of night?" He asked curious why she was here this time of night.

He noticed her shifting nervously in the same spot and avoided his gaze, "My lord, there has been talk between the staff that you are riding out to fight the horse riders." She said.

Harry nodded knowing that the staff would know a little of what's happening, "Yes, its true I ride with my army at dawn." He said.

She looked down and he saw tears threatening to spill from her eyes, "Mary what's the matter? Why are you crying?" Asked Harry concerned for her.

She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand, "My lord I'm afraid." She said.

She took a deep breath and continued, "I'm afraid you won't be coming back." She choked out desperately trying to hold back her tears.

"Mary." Said Harry taking her in his arms.

He couldn't stand the sight of someone looking like his mother crying, "Don't cry Mary, I will be coming back I promise. So please stop crying your marring such a pretty face." He said trying to comfort her.

She sobbed, "Please my lord please do, I don't know what I would do if you died, you were the one who took me from the gutter I was sitting. It was you who gave me clothing, food and work, everything I am now I owe it to you." She said gazing adoringly into her handsome lords eyes.

She took a step back and dropped the blanket revealing her naked body to her lord, she smiled seeing him blush while gazing at her body. Honestly her loins were really wet seeing him stare at her body, her nipples hardening as well, "My lord I belong to you, please allow me to warm your bed tonight." She said keeping her gaze to the floor, hoping he would say yes.

Harry couldn't help gazing at her body Mary was twenty two name days with the body a body to dire for. She had lovely slender face with green eyes and cute nose, a slim hour glass figure with large perky breasts capped with light pink nipples. A smooth flat stomach that dipped down to her maidenhood, which was smooth except for a small puff of red pubic hair above the mound, he also noticed she had a nice, plump butt.

He quickly turned away when she proposed what she wanted, "You want to lay with me?" He asked.

She nodded her head, "Yes my lord If that is what you wish." She said hoping he would say yes.

Harry sighed and slid under the covers for his bed looking expectantly at her, getting the hint she quickly slipped under the covers beside him. Harry turned to her, "Mary you are a beautiful girl, its just I'm still too young and I'm about to fight tomorrow. I just want to have a nice long rest tonight, now I admit I don't want to spend it alone, so I just want to sleep with you." He said.

Mary nodded resigning herself to just sleeping in the same bed as her lord, "As you wish my lord." She said and settled down for bed.

Harry surprised her when he placed his arm around her and started to spoon with her, "Huh I could get used to this." Thought Mary as she spooned with the man of her dreams.

Harry grunted as he awoke to the sun in his face, he groaned, he felt refreshed and ready for the day. He felt something soft in his hand and squeezed trying to find out what it was, he froze as he heard a throaty moan. The moan of a woman then he remembered what happened last night and who was in his bed, "Mary." He said.

She sat up not caring about modesty and yawned rubbing her eyes, "Yes My lord." She said smiling down at him.

Harry cleared his throat, "Would you please run a bath for me." He said.

She giggled causing her breast to bounce drawing his eyes to them, "Of course my lord, I will get to it immediately." She said getting up from the bed and leaving to get it ready.

Harry let out a sound of happiness as he was now clean fresh from his bath, he donned his clothes and head towards Oxley's chambers. He knocked on the door and it opened to see Oxley already dressed in his armor for battle, "Well you are certainly prepared, so we have yet to get my armor and weapons as we were interrupted yesterday." Said a determined Harry.

Oxley finished securing his great sword to his waist, "Aye my lord, we should correct that immediately." He said and stepped out his chambers.

They arrived at the vault a few moments later and opened the door the same way they did yesterday. Oxley walked in after his lord, "Now that you already have chosen your weapons you need armor." He said.

Harry groaned, "Can't I have armor made for me by our blacksmith." He groaned out.

Oxley shook his head calm as ever, "No, the armor the Peverells have, has been passed down for generations. Most of them created in the time where magic was still strong, so they have special protections contained within them as well as special abilities unique to that specific armor. That's why the lord of the house has always been given the honor of wearing one of the armors." Said Oxley.

Harry was in awe at the possible power of the armors contained within the vault, "So let's get this started." He said out loud to himself.

He closed his eyes and let himself be lead to the one he felt most drawn to it didn't take long for him to feel a strong connection pulling him into a certain direction. He opened his eyes to see the most beautiful set of armor he had ever seen it was a bright gleaming silver full armor, "Absolutely beautiful, Oxley help me put it on." He said eager to try on this masterful piece of craftsmanship.

Oxley was amused at the eager tone in his lords voice but complied non the less and quickly helped him don the armor.

He whistled in appreciation at the armor his lord now wore, it was beautiful his lord stood clad fully in a shining silver armor. A rustic helmet with a narrow slit enough to see the glow of his green eyes he made an intimidating figure. He examined the armor further it is the work of the delicate and nuanced workmanship of its smith's utmost effort, succeeding in granting it an air of formidable and fine construction. It is a perfect armor that can be called neither exquisite nor crude, and it instead perfectly melds magnificence and functionality. It is carved with countless marks and scratches armor truly fit for a king he noted.

Harry marveled at the armor he now wore, "Its so light and flexible and the helmet does not impede my vision at all. This is truly the work of masterful craftsmanship and magic, it must be to create something this beautiful and functional." He thought flexing his hands.

He turned to Oxley, "So what do you think?" He asked hoping for his mentors opinion.

Oxley eyed him, "Very impressive My Lord, the men will definitely gaze at you in awe you cut an impressive figure in that armor. Though we can't really talk right now we have run out of time, we need to report to the stables your men are waiting for us outside the wall." He said.

Harry nodded understanding the importance of punctuality, "Alright let's go I've already said my goodbyes to Vaserys and Daenerys." He said quickly grabbing Caliburn and the Liberator from the rack.

He quickly tied Caliburn to his waist and slung the Liberator on his back he was about to leave when he felt another pull but in three different directions. He stopped alerting Oxley as well, "Something wrong my lord?" He asked concerned.

Harry shook his head motioning him to go on, "Go on ahead, Oxley are my knights of round waiting for me in the chambers?" He asked.

He nodded his head at the question and with that left to join the men waiting for them.

Harry returned heading first to the strongest pull he was led to a rack that held a large great sword it was definitely unique as the blade was a deep purple that had a half moon curve at the end. (Think the Excalibur of Bismarck Waldensteins Galahad.) He took the blade in its scabbard, he then went to the other strong pull towards another blade two handed great sword it was shining silver, a pure holy blade. He took this blade as well instantly knowing who would receive the blade Arondight as well as Excalibur. He finally got to where the final pull was ten beautifully crafted blades, he now knew why he got the pull these weapons where meant for his knights of round. These ten blades were enchanted Valyrian steel that would change their shape to suit the personality of their users.

He pulled one of the blades out the scabbard, "Valaryian steel." He noted and sheathed the blade. Harry grabbed eight of them and departed to the chambers to meet his knights. He arrived a few minutes later and entered the chambers, "Greetings My lord." Came the voice of Ser Bismarck Waldenstein.

Harry nodded in greeting and motioned them to remain standing, "I know the rest of the men are waiting for us so I will keep this sort, I will assign you your rank in my guard. Monica is my knight of ten, Liliana Knight of nine, Sasha Voban knight of eight. Harris Black knight of seven, Dorothea Ernst knight of six, Iskander Einburg knight of five, Arianna Blackford knight of four, Guilbert Guillford knight of three, Lancelot Du lac knight of two and Bismarck Waldenstein my knight of one." He said.

They all bowed grateful for their positions, "Now Bismarck and Lancelot step forward." Harry called them forth.

Both men stepped forward and knelt on one knee Harry stepped forward with two blades in hand, "To you Ser Bismarck I present you with Excalibur, treat it well as it is a powerful blade." He said, presenting the blade to his knight.

Bismarck remained on his knee taking the blade, "Thank you my lord, I promise I will use it well." He said strapping the large blade to his back and returning to the line.

He turned to his knight of two, "And to you Lancelot I present to you the blade Arondight it is a powerful blade that will not break under any blow. Respect it and take care of it and it will take care of you." He said smiling seeing his old friend finally becoming the knight he was meant to be.

Lancelot gripped the beautiful blade in his hands tightly not believing his lord would entrust him with such a treasure. He bowed his head, "My lord I don't know if I'm worthy of this honor, but I promise to use this blade to protect the people and defend you from any threat." He vowed.

With that he stepped back in line tying the blade securely to his waist on the left side.

Harry then brought the eight other blades, "Don't think I forgot about you, these are powerful enchanted Valaryian steel from my personal vault of weapons, treat them well." He said distributing the weapons to his knights who took the blades eager to test them out on the Dothraki.

"Let's go." He said.

Harry had his horse trot out the gate and to the front of his men accompanied by his rounds, Oxley as well as lord Blackford trotted up beside him.

Harry looked out at his men seeing them all armored and ready for battle, "Let's move out!" He commanded.

He turned and started to ride to their destination, "Watch out Dothraki, cause we are coming." He thought to himself.

Five days later

Harry was in his tent with a map on the table surrounded by his officers, "So this is where we make our stand here in the dead fields, have you finished the preparations with the damn over looking the field." He asked Lord Briggory.

He looked up, "Aye my lord, but are you sure this is going to work if it doesn't we will suffer heavy losses in the assault." He said.

Worried over the plans his lord had proposed.

Harry looked over the plans, "Trust me it will work, once I kill the khal it will break the Dothraki warriors and that's when we finish them off." He explained.

Lord Caron stood up, "My lord who will lead the vangaurd?" He asked.

Harry gestured to an older looking man is his mid forties, "Lord Blackford will be leading the vanguard." He said.

Everyone accepted his decision as that was where the blackfords shone especially the lord Blackwood. Harry then gestured to the map, "From our scouts reports the Dothraki are heading right to us they will be here in the morning, we will be ready. The nine thousand infantry will be se right here further away from the dead zone, I will take five thousand of the Cavalry and draw the Khal Drago and part of his forces away." And so he explained his plan to the rest of his men.

Once he finished he looked up to the rest of his men gauging their reactions, "Well that is crazy, but it just might work." Chimed in Ser Bismarck.

"If that's all I bid you all a good night." He said and with that he escorted everyone out the tent.

Harry gazed out at the camp and all the men that had joined him, "I wonder will most of them make it home alive." He asked himself out loud.

"If all goes to according to your plan then yes we will suffer minimal losses." Came the reply of his knight of two Lancelot Du lac.

Harry chuckled, "I hope it goes to plan, so how is the blade I entrusted to you?" He asked.

Lancelot bowed smiling at his lord, "Lancelot you don't have to bow or call me lord when we are alone. We have known each other for a few years and you did save my life once." He said.

Lancelot smiled, "I have grown used to it my lord but thank you for the consideration, so are you ready for this?" He asked.

Harry stared at his hands which were shaking, "I think so but my hands are shaking." He said.

Lancelot smiled, "Good it means your not an idiot." He said smiling and with that last comment left the tent.

Harry arrived at his tent and sat at his desk and wrote down his thoughts for the day, "I should get to bed." He thought.

He was taken by his thoughts by his tents opening fluttering signaling someone had come in. He turned to see Dorothea had come and he gestured to her to rise as she had knelt, "My lord, I have come to you to confirm my fears." She said.

Now Harry was interested, "Oh and what are they my knight." He asked interested.

She looked to him eyes filled with sadness, "My lord I need to tell you the real reason I joined your army, my father a lord had grown tired at the Corruption in Myr. He refused to take part and feared they would try to hurt him through me so he sent me away to Pentos hearing of you and your good deeds he sent me to observe you. He sent word and today I received his letter and confirmed our fears Myr is planning to expand its empire starting with Pentos. They have allied themselves with Tyrosh and the second sons, and plan to attack soon." She finished.

Harry was silent because he was thinking rapidly, "Do you know a rough estimate for when they are going to attack?" He asked.

She nodded her head, " Yes probably in a month maybe two." She clarified for him.

Harry grit his teeth, "Damn so soon we won't have enough time to get ready, I would have to ask help of Braavos. Even though Pentos is allied with them it was two the magisters they will no doubt try to get rid of me then. Damn what to do, what to do." He thought to himself.

"Thank you Dorothea that was most helpful." He said grateful for the tip, Jacques would have serious work to do once he sent a raven.

He dismissed her she stayed however to Harry's confusion, "Is there something else you wanted to say to me." He asked.

Dorothea nodded, "My lord my father would like you to know that many want things to change in Myr. Right now only the ruling class prosper while the rest of us go through the motions during the day. He would like you to know that should you take the city the people, most of the military and some nobles would support your take over." She said eyes void of emotion staring down at the floor.

Harry was surprised at the words coming from Dorothea's mouth, "That's well I wouldn't decide to do that lighltly, but if I have to do that to end the fighting with Myr I will. Now please leave me I want to get some rest." He said motioning for her to go.

She bowed again and left the tent, Harry's mind was reeling Myr was going to attack them along with Tyrosh and the mercenaries Second sons. "I need to warn Lord Caron and lieutenant-General Ironhide." He said out loud writing down a message and attaching it to a raven.

He let it go and watched it fly away, "Fly true my friend." He said.

He turned back to his tent and entered, he put on his night clothes and got into his bed.

Harry woke up with a start, "Woah, what was that dream about." He thought.

He dreamt that he along with his army successfully defeated the Dothraki sustaining very little casualties and when they arrived back at Pentos. They found the forces of Tyrosh and Lyse laying siege to their city and where starting to break through their defenses. He watched as they sacked the city, killing men women and children, raping the woman and destroying everything in sight. He was horrified as he watched all of this, what stood out as well was the faces of the leading officers. Who stood and watched over their handy work, the first one was a mountain of a man at Seven feet tall, shaved head, a large jagged scar across his face. He wore chain mail and boiled leather armor and wield a large war hammer that he handled with expert ease, smashing the heads of men in with ease. The other commander of Tyrosh he was a slender man decked out in pitch black armor, he had his helmet on the entire time. Then there were their hounds they were drunk with blood lust, he did get their names, James waters, Harly Samson, Jaga Snake, Osiris Stell.

Harry grabbed his head, "Dorothea told me that Myr and Tyrosh would band together to attack us, however in my dream they were with Lys. That must mean that Tyrosh has betrayed Myr and allied themselves with Lys." He thought to himself.

He tried to reassure himself that it was just a dream, but he instinctively knew that what he experienced was real. From his memories of his old life there such things as visions of the future were real, such as seers, divination etc.

He massaged his temples and went to his desk writing another letter to his men at Pentos, once he finished it he tied it to the leg of a raven and set it off.

He changed into his armor with the help of his servant and strapped his blade Caliburn to his side, "I still haven't even drawn it yet." He muttered fingering the hilt of the blade.

He then secured his shield to his back and stepped out of the tent helmet held under his arm and walked into the war council tent, that was set up when they had arrived. He was greeted by his men as he arrived, "As you were." He ordered them.

"Lord Blackford Report." He commanded.

The man now decked in heavy armor stood up, "My lord the scouts have reported that the Dothraki would be here in an hour." He said.

Harry turned to Bismarck, "Are the men ready?" He asked.

Bismarck now in his armor looked the part of a true knight, "Yes my lord these men are willing to die for you." He said murmurs of agreement greeted his statement.

Harry slammed his fist on the table silencing everyone in the tent, "No they shouldn't be willing to die for me, they should do everything in their power to live for me. My men aren't dying here today, follow the plan and we will suffer little casualties." He said.

The lords were silent by his speech but as one accepted it, their lord was a very kind and gentle person. It pained them that he would have to fight. But this was a world where the strong ruled the weak. To them there was no one stronger than the young man in front of them, Lord Hadrian James Peverell. Harry grinned at them once they finalized their plans, "Well let's not keep the Dothraki or their Khal waiting." He said.

The men cheered and with that Harry climbed on to his steed Snowfeather and prepared for battle. He had his infantry in a wedge formation, Nine thousand stood ready for battle with Ser Bismarck Waldenstein, Lord Blackford and Lord Brandford leading them.

He himself stood with five thousand cavalry waiting for the Khal and his men to come, he didn't have to wait long as he saw the Khal along with all his men enter the the area, Black field. Black field was once a fertile piece of land that was used to grow crops, unfortunately the men destroyed the land and abandoned it. The Black field was a large square piece of land with forest on the eastern side and tall long grass on the surrounding area, part of the Flatlands. He urged his horse forward his calvary following him, Lancelot and Oxley to his right and Arianne, Monica, Liliana and Dorothea to the left. He saw the Khal Drago send his horse into a gallop, Khal Drago was a large man at Six foot three, dark skin, long hair braid and very muscled wielding a Arakh.

He sent his horse on a gallop towards Khal Drago determination shining in his eyes. He drew his sword Caliburn for the very first time, the blade glowed brightly in his hand blinding his enemy. The arrows of the Dothraki archers missed his men as the glow died down he saw through his peripherals his men gazing at him in awe. He set his eyes forward toward his enemy, "Now!" He roared out twirling his sword in a circle, giving his men the signal.

He along with his calvary banked left and rode swiftly to the forest that lied on the east of the the battle field. He noticed that the khal as well as half of his horde of men were following him, he turned to Bismarck and gave him a nod and galloped into the forest.

**With Bismarck, Blackford and Brandford.**

Bismarck watched his lord as he rode into the forest with the khal and his horde following closely. He turned to see the rest of the Dothraki that were charging towards himself and his men, "Let's hope that your plan works, My lord." He thought to himself.

He was rewarded with the sight of a large wave of water running down and soaking the field, along with knocking some of the Dothraki off their horses. After a minute or so the water stopped allowing Bismarck and the others to see that most of the dothraki were drenched and on the ground as well as the horses. The rest were trying to regroup and attack them again, however Bismarck was not giving them the chance.

He gestured to the man beside him Lord Brandford who blew his horn, signaling their friends. He roared out a battle cry and charged along with the men leaping out of the tall grass and hit them from the right flank.

**With Harry in the forest**

He raced past a surprised Dothraki rider and severed his head, he sped past and engaged another. All was going according to the plan, once they led the Dothraki to the forest they dispersed into the forest. All his men knew exactly what to do, in the open terrain the Dothraki were deadly. But here in the forest they were targets. He left three thousand of his Cavalry in the forest to ambush them, this was mainly employed to cause chaos and disarray in the ranks of the Dothraki.

Which worked and his men swooped in at all angles and engaged the Dothraki, cutting down quite a few of them in the process. He ducked under a blow from a Arakh, and swiflty cut through his chest kicking him in the chest. He rode on killing any Dothraki in his way as he sped toward his target. He saw the Khal knock one of his men off his horse and cut down eviscerate another. This caused him to speed further and meet him head on, causing them to fall off their horses.

Harry quickly got to his feet pulling the Liberator off his back and readied his blade for the battle ahead. He saw Drago already ready with an Arakh in each hand charging toward him. He block the first and second blow with his shield, "Wow I barely felt that and it looked like a powerful blow, is this the power of the Liberator. The power to absorb the impact of any strike as well as being light and extremely tough." He thought to himself.

He struck quick and hard delivering three strikes one to the stomach, another to the chest and to the throat. Drago blocked the first and second strike before ducking under the throat strike. He leapt to the right and gave a mule kick, which Harry swiftly danced out of the way. He retaliated with a horizontal blow towards the Khals abdomen he followed up with a shield bash, which connected against Drago's face. It stunned him long enough for Harry to disarm him of one of Drago's Arakh and knock him to the ground.

He tried to put his blade through the Khals neck, but he swiftly rolled out of the way and rose to his feet. He roared and viciously started raining down swift blows onto Harry who blocked it with his shield. Even though the shield absorbed most of the impact he still felt the strength of the blows, he knocked the blade up. Which left the khal temporarily vulnerable, Harry immediately took advantage of the opening and slashed the Khals right leg. This brought him down to his knee, Harry danced around his opponent and his blade cut cleanly through the khal Drago's neck.

He saw he had quite the audience as he saw a few of his men as well as some Dothraki stared at the scene, some in disbelief others in awe. He lifted his blade up, "Khal Drago is dead, let's end this men." He bellowed out.

Harry was met with cheers and battle cry's as his words and actions, caused the men to fight with renewed vigor and started tearing into the Dothraki.

**With Bismarck, Lord Blackford and Lord Brandford.**

Bismarck grunted as he parried a blow from a Axe before swiftly bisecting a man with utter ease. Bismarck marveled at the sharpness and durability of the blade His New lord had given him. He had blocked a number of blows with the blade as well as some arrows with the side of the blade, yet it showed no signs of marks or scratches on the blade. He was torn from his thoughts by cutting through the legs of a Dothraki's horse, then crushing his skull with the heel of his boot. He noted that the numbers of the Dothraki had thinned out and were slowly retreating and smiled. The plan had worked perfectly, the water build up that they had caused had flooded the area as planned. This drenched the Dothraki and their horses injuring them and wetting the field which made the muddy field hard to move in. This along with the men he had hiding in the tall grass had surprised them.

He was interrupted by hearing the hooves of multiple horses coming from the forest, he watched with anticipation of who was coming. He didn't have to wait long 'til he sighed in relief at seeing the shining silver armor that was worn by his lord. He watched as the cavalry being led by Harry rode down and swiflty cut their way into what remained of the Dothraki horde. It wasn't long of cutting and hacking his way through horse and rider until he saw them begin to falter and retreat.

He raised his blade in the air, "Give chase men their retreating." He ordered and gave chase.

Bismarck managed to obtain a horse from a dead Dothraki and was about to go after the remainder, when the horn was blown in two short bursts which signaled them to halt the attack. He stopped and watched the remainder of the horde ride away in defeat.

Harry smiled largely and raised his blade high in the air it was glowing brightly once more, "Warriors of Pentos, we have emerged victorious." He shouted and the men cheered in victory.

When one soldier suddenly shouted, "All Hail Lord Peverell!"

This surprised him even more when the rest of his soldiers joined in, "All Hail Lord Peverell!" Was all that was heard from a distance.

**Chapter end**

**I'm sorry it took so long to finish, but I have finally finished this chapter. I was thinking should I give harry a dragon, if I do it won't be hatching be hatching soon. I was thinking of his dragon hatching the same time as Daenerys or a little earlier. **

**I'm sorry its taking so long but the next chapter will be out soon I promise.**


End file.
